


Piragua makes everything better

by the_barrios_best



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Camila is the best, F/F, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Growing Up Together, I mean very light, Kevin means well but..., Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_barrios_best/pseuds/the_barrios_best
Summary: Everything is easier to swallow when opened up with piragua. Every fight, every hard talk, whenever one of them needed cheering up they opened it with piragua. The girls grow up, but their tradition is as strong as ever.





	Piragua makes everything better

4

They started preschool that day and at the end of the day Vanessa’s mom is nowhere to be seen. Stubborn little Nina refused to leave without Vanessa and Camila has heard many things about the poor girl’s mother. She looks at her daughter and back to Vanessa and makes a decision in that moment. She takes both of them to get piragua

 

Nina gets mango like always and Vanessa timidly asks for strawberry it turns out to be the last thing the girl does timidly. The girls end up with a sticky mess of ice on their hands and faces but ear to ear grins. When it is just the two of them later Nina turns to her mother and declares that Vanessa is her best friend. From then on you can usually find Vanessa at the Rosario’s until late at night.

 

8

A boy older than them on the playground made fun of Nina’s curls and ripped her favorite book- Vanessa punched him. You don’t mess with Nina Rosario without getting it from Vanessa. Camila picks both girls up and sits them in the living room giving Vanessa a half hearted lecture on violence but you can tell her heart is nowhere in it. She finally says:

 

“Just stay out of trouble mija.” and ruffles Vanessa’s hair.

 

The girls rush out to play soon after each with a dollar for piragua. The two of them laugh as they race each other up the stairs. Vanessa and Nina sit on the fire escape mango piragua dripping down Nina’s face and Vanessa looking the same with límon. Camila comes in to make sure they have done their schoolwork, but other than that the two are uninterrupted for hours. Just Nina and Vanessa as it should be.

 

Mean-spirited boys on the playground were forgotten in favor of each others company and the sweet treat in hand. Kevin Rosario is usually a tough man to crack but he has a smile and a couple words of advice for the girl who protected his daughter later that night. After that everyone knows not to mess with Nina for fear of Vanessa and Vanessa gains the respect of the older boys.

 

12

Vanessa and el piraguero have a deal: for every five customers she brings his way she gets a free piragua. It works for both of them: Vanessa García is not somebody you say no to. She can usually wrangle enough people to get herself piragua a couple times a week. Today she had a goal though: she needed two piraguas. Nina had failed a history test last week and locked herself home with her books since then. She had already managed to bully Usnavi, Benny, and Julio into buying one and when Carla heard why Vanessa was doing it she had stopped by with a couple friends. She was one person short of having enough for two piraguas when she spotted Daniela.

 

“Daniiiii don’t you want a cool, sweet, and absolutely delicious piragua?” Vanessa pleaded.

 

“No. It is January mija. Why do you need a piragua so bad?” Daniela asked. Vanessa explained her predicament and Daniela looked her up and down.

 

“Alright. I will buy a piragua if you can tell me something I don’t know about the barrio.” she declared.

 

Vanessa thought about it for a moment. “Well...Juanita and Isabel caught Señor Martinez kissing Ms. VanEck in the history room after school a couple days ago”

 

“No me diga! Well Maria won’t be too happy when she finds out about that. You my girl have earned yourself a piragua.” Daniela laughed as she bought herself a piragua.

 

Vanessa cracked a smile and ordered two piraguas; one mango and one cherry. She walked to the Rosario’s and let herself in going up to the firescape where she was sure to find Nina. Vanessa slid down next to Nina

 

“Hey” Vanessa says laying a hand on Nina’s shoulder.

 

“Not now Nessa I’ve gotta study for the next test” Nina says waving her friend away.

 

“Take a break, I brought you piragua” Vanessa handed Nina the piragua and sat behind her to braid her hair making sure not to drip piragua on her hair. The two sat on the fire escape long after the ice was gone doing homework as they talked, Nina helping Vanessa write an essay in return for help on her math homework.

 

15

Vanessa had been ignoring her for weeks, ever since Nina’s fifteenth birthday to be exact. Now she was on a mission to find out what she could do to get her best friend back. She went straight to the salon after school she knew that if anyone could help her figure out what was happening with Vanessa and knew where to find her it would be Daniela. In the past few years Daniela had become like a surrogate mother, not that Vanessa would admit it.

 

“Daniela-” Nina began

 

“She’s in the back but don’t come back until you figured out how to fix this. She came here crying-Vanessa doesn’t cry.” Daniela said fixing a harsh stare on Nina

 

“I don’t know what happened.” Nina said.

 

“You two always fix things, you’re a smart girl Nina figure it out” Daniela ordered pointing at the door.

 

Nina’s eyes lit up and she turned to the door “I’ll be back in a minute make sure she doesn’t leave!” she called over her shoulder.

 

Daniela laughed to herself those two were going to be the death of her someday. Nina returned piragua in hand, one mango and one parcha and walked into the backroom of the salon where Vanessa was hunched over a math book. Nina smiled fondly at her, Vanessa never had a strong grasp on words but the girl could crunch numbers like nobody's business.

 

She approached Vanessa. “Piragua for your thoughts?” Nina asked offering her friend the treat.

 

“Go away Nina” Vanessa said

 

“Not happening Vanessa so take the piragua I brought.” Nina ordered.

 

“Ugh fine” Vanessa closed her book and turned to face Nina. She looked as if she hadn’t slept well recently.

 

“Whats got you all worked up lately? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks, ever since my birthday in fact.” Nina said as she pulled out a chair next to Vanessa.

 

The two sat in silence just eating piragua until Vanessa broke the silence. “Nina you’re too good to hang out with me. You’re the barrio’s princess, your parents love you and each other and I’m...not part of that world. I go out with boys and girls, don’t forget the girls! I even bring them home and my mama never notices, my father? Ha! The bastard left before I was born and good fucking riddance. You’re going places and all I’ll do is hold you back.” Vanessa ranted tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

 

Nina’s eyes widened, it was worse than she thought. “Van where did this come from. You know I love you for who you are, if this is about school then you’re going somewhere too You get numbers in a way I never will. I wish I had your bravery Van, you don’t let anyone say or do anything to you that you don’t want and you don’t apologize for acting yourself. As for your parents? They don’t know what they’re missing. Who put these ideas in your head?” Nina asked

 

“Your dad” Vanessa mumbled and Nina barely heard

 

“My dad did this? I’m gonna kill him te lo juro I love the man but... Vanessa you have to know that there’s no place I’d rather be than at your side. I don’t care about any of that. You’re my best friend and there’s no changing that. You shoulda told me.” Nina states fuming

 

“Love you too Nina” Vanessa said, cheeks tinged pink as she looked at her friend “I know, I know I need to tell you. I promise next time I’ll tell you and not just pull a disappearing act on you.

 

“Although you could think of a better way to come out to me than in the back of the salon renting about my father.” Nina said smirking as the color drained from Vanessa’s face.

 

“Nessa you can’t honestly think i’d care who you sleep with. Think about my brother.” Nina said at the look on Vanessa’s face.

 

“C’mon, let’s get out of Daniela’s hair and we can talk more.” Vanessa said grabbing Nina’s hand and leading her out.

 

18

Vanessa was happy for Nina, of course she was. Stanford was amazing, and not a dream that most in the barrio could even afford to have. Vanessa had had to throw away her own college acceptances in favor of taking care of her mamá and the bills. That could get sorted out later though, now was about Nina. Nina who was about to go and leave her 3000 miles away.

 

Vanessa put on a smile and walked down to join everyone for dinner. What else could she do? Dinner was emotional to say the least. Nina really was the barrio’s princess, Vanessa hadn’t been exaggerating when she said that years ago, everyone loved her Vanessa included. It was completely fitting that she finally figured out that her feelings for her best friend weren’t completely platonic just as said friend was leaving for good.

 

Vanessa slipped out of the crowd and sat on the swings at Bennett park. She pulled out a worn photograph of her and Nina on these very swings. God they must have been about six years old. What Vanessa wouldn’t give to go back to those times when she didn’t have to think about an alcoholic mother, bills to pay, and being head over heels for her best friend.

 

Vanessa Otilia García did not do love she didn’t date and certainly didn’t fall for the best damn person in her life-except she did. She knew that she couldn’t tell Nina, especially not today. This was Nina’s shot out. Vanessa had missed her shot but damn if she wasn’t going to spend this one night with Nina pretending everything could stay the same.

 

Vanessa walked back towards the Rosario’s. She could see that most people had left, by now it was the family, Usnavi, Sonny, and Abuela Claudia who counted as family anyway. She stopped to buy piragua one mango and one china, Vanessa smiled, Nina’s piragua flavor hadn’t changed as long as they’d known each other. She walked in to the Rosario’s living room ignoring Kevin’s disapproving look as she went to find Nina in the kitchen with Camila.

 

“Have one last piragua with me before you go?” Vanessa implored

 

“Mami will you be alright finishing up without me?” Nina asked

 

“Go on then,” Camila laughed “It’s your last night.” she ushered the two girls out back.

 

“I’ll miss you when you’re in California Nina.” Vanessa sighed as they walked back towards Bennett park. Nina wore a dress the two had picked up when they went shopping for clothes to wear at graduation.

 

Nina looked at her almost longingly. The summer heat made Nina’s thick curls frizz up into an almost untameable mess and she was wearing the dress Vanessa had picked out as she ate her piragua the juice running down her hand. In that moment Vanessa wondered how she could have ever not been in love with Nina.

 

“I’ll make sure to write to you whenever I have time Nessa, I promise. By the time I’m done you’ll wish I stopped writing you. You have Pete to get into trouble with anyway.” Nina joked nudging Vanessa.

 

Vanessa frowned “There’s nothing that matches having you by my side Nina- nothing. Pete’s a good time but he’s no you. I’m happy for you I really am I just feel like your life is moving in a direction that I can’t follow. You’re going to Stanford to meet the brightest minds and I’m just... here, a reminder of before.” Vanessa said tracing patterns in the ground around her.

 

“Vanessa how many times do I have to tell you that I love you for who you are? I’ll miss you every minute that I’m in California. Carajo I could make a million friends and I’d still miss you like hell.” Nina sighed and got up suddenly taking Vanessa’s hand.

 

“Nina what are you doing?” Vanessa asked

 

“Come lay with me this last time” Nina stated simply, moving to lay in the grass.

 

The two lay side by side in silence for a bit. “When I’m in California and you’re here every night we can stare at the same moon. I’m going to make everyone proud and I’ll be back, you’ll see Nessa.” Nina said

 

“I’ll be looking for you every night and I’ll be right here when you come back” Vanessa said looking over at Nina who had her eyes on the sky.

 

The two of them lay there talking about everything and nothing just happy to soak up the other’s company while it lasted. Vanessa walked Nina home wishing she could tell her what had been weighing on her mind all summer. Nina walked through her front door and Vanessa felt her heart clench as she turned away from her.

 

“I love you” Vanessa whispered to Nina's silhouette as she turned to make the walk back home where nothing good waited for her.

 

20

 

Nina had caused quite the stir last summer, coming home having dropped out of Stanford, kissing Benny. Vanessa wanted to hate Benny but she couldn’t, he couldn’t help that Nina had wanted him. Vanessa had kissed Usnavi in the club the night of the blackout on a whim. She felt bad for him now but he had taken it well all things considered. Usnavi had a heart of gold, after Abuela Claudia had died when everything was sorted out Usnavi had come to her.

 

“Me ‘n Sonny are keeping two thirds of the money, but I thought that you could use some help.” Usnavi said

 

“I don’t take handouts Usnavi” Vanessa snapped angrily.

 

“Hey! Who said it’d be a handout I’ve got a few conditions. A little birdie told me that you’re some kinda math genius. If you use the money to pay for college and come do the books for the bodega it’s yours.”

 

“I’m not gonna ask who told you I could do math because Daniela would be offended but I will ask something else. Why me? Nina’s basically your sister and I kinda screwed you over.”

 

“I offered it to Nina with the same college condition but she didn’t want it. She landed some sorta major scholarship and can handle paying this time around, and I know all about being hopelessly in love with your best friend.” Usnavi explained.

 

“Fair enough. I’ll take your deal Usnavi now I just have to figure out a way to move out without bankrupting myself.” Vanessa said.

 

Next thing she knew she was living with Benny and they shared the rent. They had never been friends but it was a mutually beneficial arrangement and soon enough they were thick as thieves. He and Nina had ended things months ago which made things easier. Time flew by, Vanessa was working on a two year degree online through La Guardia community college before hopefully moving on to a four year degree.

 

She was keeping the books for the bodega and Daniela’s salon and had never felt so busy in her life. Summer was coming soon enough and summer meant all good things, summer meant the first year of her mathematics coursework was over, summer meant more time to work to save money, and best of all summer meant Nina was home. Usnavi was relentless with his teasing in the week leading up to Nina’s arrival. Vanessa would have killed him had it not been for the fact that it would put her out of a job. The day that Nina was set to arrive Vanessa was restless. She was working out of the salon that day and Daniela had already sent her on three separate errands. She walked into the apartment around five absolutely exhausted and was ready to collapse. When she walked through the door she was greeted by a shout.

 

“Vanessa! Ay dios mio It’s good to see your face. Get these knuckleheads to leave me alone!” Nina exclaimed “Nina what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay with your parents at least for tonight. Benny, Usnavi fuck off.” Vanessa said offhandedly. Benny and Usnavi took that as their cue to leave the apartment. Vanessa took a seat next to Nina.

 

“I missed you so much Nessa. College is exhausting, I’m so happy I don’t have to work four jobs anymore. I don’t know how i’d do it.” Nina sighed and turned to Vanessa.

 

“Tell me about it. I mean I’m working two jobs and doing online classes and I never have a moment to myself.” Vanessa said.

 

“Vanessa what the hell when were you going to tell me you were in school?” Nina asked pointedly.

 

“Oh shit I didn’t mean to tell you like that Nina I swear. I just... Usnavi offered me the money and I couldn’t say no.” Vanessa explained.

 

“Come on let’s go get a piragua and you can tell me all the other secrets you’re hiding. I swear you’ll be the death of me one day.” Nina said grabbing her purse.

 

They locked up the apartment and went to find el piraguero. They got their piragua, mango for Nina and pineapple for Vanessa. They talked as they walked and Vanessa sid something to make Nina laugh. She suddenly couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“I love you.” Vanessa blurted out turning red. Nina looked shocked. “I love you, I have loved you for more than two years. If you don’t feel the same I’ll go, but I couldn’t handle not telling you anymore.” Vanessa looked at the ground not wanting to see Nina’s reaction.

 

Nina reached over and pulled Vanessa into a kiss. It was perfectly natural and Vanessa wondered why she hadn’t done this before because this was where she fit perfectly. Nina’s lips tasted like the mango piragua she had just finished and apparently Nina felt the same. “I wouldn’t mind trying new piragua flavors if they come like that. In fact I may have to do a study of all the flavors like this.” Nina said a little breathlessly. “I think I can handle that.” Vanessa replied. Vanessa wanted to stay in that moment forever. They would figure out what would happen when Nina went back to California later. For now they enjoyed the feeling of each other and the sweet taste of piragua on the other’s lips. Piragua made everything better, even this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love these girls as much as I do! Please leave comments even if it is polite criticisms. Prompts for other things you'd like to see are also accepted.


End file.
